1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to headwear and in particular to removable apparatus adapted to be affixed to headwear which primarily serves to protect a person's ears from harmful ultra-violet rays emitted by the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devastating effect of the sun's rays has been known for many years. The initial observable effect was of course, burning of the skin due to mere exposure to the sun. The so called suntan which is often advertised as being a healthy look is in fact actual burning of the skin by the sun's rays. In tropical or desert environments, because the sun's rays are more intense, the burning effect of the sun is also more intense. Articles of clothing such as hats, shirts and pants or trousers serve well to protect a person from sunburns. Unprotected portions of a person's body, however, were not adequately protected by such articles of clothing and hence, out of necessity the hat neck flap was invented and is exemplified by the highly known cap of the french foreign legion. While not necessarily the first headwear to use such a flap, the French foreign legion cap is extremely well known and quite adequately serves its intended purpose. The headgear being referred to comprises a cap having a peak or bill in the front thereof with an extra piece of material or flap sewn into the headband extending around primarily the back thereof to cover both the neck and the ears of the person wearing the hat.
The French foreign legion protective headgear and its variations such as simple handkerchief held in place by a bill cap and extending over a person's neck, while quite effective, are not in wide spread use today. While one can only speculate as to just why such protective headgear is not in general use today, one reason might be, that unless it is being worn in the sun, people do not want to wear a hat with a flap in the back. To counter this, it might be said that all that is required is to simply pull the flap up into the hat during periods of no sun. Such solutions obviously not satisfactory or else people would be wearing the same. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide protective headgear for persons to prevent being sunburned in exposed areas.
More recently, the harmful effect of the sun's ultraviolet rays has come into focus. Skin cancer due to the ultraviolet rays has become a prime concern for people in recent years. That this is so, because people have become more health conscious is of no avail, because the fact is that the ultraviolet rays of the sun does cause skin cancer. Again, it is the exposed portions of a person'body that is subject to skin cancer by the sun's rays. This again includes the ears and neck of a person's body. The prior art known to the inventor herein serving to protect a person's skin from sunburn as well as possible cancer, generally involves the use of flaps either flexible or non-flexible, removably attached to a hat headband or a headband which may be worn in conjunction with a cap which flaps cover a person's neck and ears.
The obvious prior art attempt to utilize a removable flap attached to a headgear or cap involves the use of a hook and loop attachment method so that the flap may be attached and removed from the cap. Such removable flaps give one the appearance of being dressed in a french foreign legion hat which apparently does not appeal to people because the same is not in very much use today. Other prior art attempts include flaps in addition to being removable are hinged so that they may be rotated upwardly and out of position when there are no sun's rays or the rays are not particularly intense. Again, such protective headgear is not in widespread use.
Accordingly, notwithstanding the prior art, there exists a definite need for apparatus to be adapted to be attached to a billed cap which shields a person from the harmful effects of the sun's rays. Preferably, such protective apparatus should be removable so that the cap may be worn without the protective apparatus.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which may be removably attached to a billed cap and serve to protect a person's ears and neck from the harmful effect of the sun's rays.
Another object of the present invention is to provide protective ear and neck apparatus which is small and unobtrusive so as to be aesthetically pleasing, yet functional.
Another object of the present invention is to provide ear and neck protectors adapted to be fitted to a billed cap which when removed leaves the cap in an original or unaltered state.
Another object of the present invention is to provide ear and neck protective apparatus which may be adjustable positioned around the headband of a billed cap so as to adapt the same to be fitted to a particular person's head anatomy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide ear and neck protective apparatus which is readily adaptable to be fitted with ornamental decorations and/or to convey various visual statements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide ear and neck protective apparatus which may be transferred to one cap to another and yet be effective for the function intended.
The above state objects as well as others, which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth detailed description of the invention, drawings, and the claims appended herewith.